Ao som da música
by AlexSwan
Summary: Bella é apaixonada por Edward sem nunca ter revelado os seus sentimentos. O que puderá acontecer numa viagem de fim de curso?


O som abafava todas as vozes. As luzes eram hipnóticas. A música fazia os corpos moverem-se freneticamente.

Estava no meio da pista da discoteca, os olhos fechados, o corpo a balançar seguindo o ritmo, os braços no ar, a mente vazia… Era o seu último dia de férias. E isso era algo que eu desejava conseguir esquecer. 

Por isso, dançava cada vez mais depressa, tentando que todos os pensamentos abandonassem o seu cérebro. Principalmente aqueles que tinham a ver com Filipe.

Mas eram esses os mais teimosos.

Porque é que não o conseguia tirar da cabeça? Baixinho, repetia como uma ladainha, "ele nunca será teu", "ele nunca será teu."

Provavelmente, naquele mesmo instante, ele estava com Tânia. Não fora sempre dela que Edward gostara durante aqueles quatro anos do curso? Não fora sempre atrás dela que ele andara, como um cão atrás do dono. E com quem é que ele desabafava quando a Tânia o tratava mal? Com ela, claro.

Agora, na viagem de final de curso, nada mudara. Por que é que eu me convenci que era agora ou nunca? Lá porque Edward se tornara sentimental na noite anterior (com a ajuda de umas cervejas), dizendo-lhe o quanto ia sentir a sua falta e o quanto ela fora importante para ele durante aqueles anos, isso não lhe dava o direito de acreditar que alguma coisa ia mesmo mudar, que, por qualquer milagre da natureza, ele se ia aperceber que era por ela, e não por Tânia, que estava apaixonado. Lá porque Edward não procurara a companhia de Tânia uma única vez na noite anterior, convidando-a em vez disso a ela para dançar, lá porque lhe acariciara o cabelo com ternura infinita, fazendo o coração dela estremecer, isso não devia ser suficiente para eu acreditar que, afinal, Edward iria ser meu!

Esperei a noite toda por um beijo que nunca chegou. Ele não saiu de ao pé de mim, puxou-me pela mão para dançar, falou-me ao ouvido, mirou-a com aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes, mas esse beijo nunca chegou. Eu desejava, nem que fosse um só e numa só noite da minha vida. Mesmo que, no dia seguinte, Edward se arrependesse, eu teria pelo menos uma recordação desse instante para a alimentar nos dias futuros.

Os colegas repararam que havia um clima diferente entre eles. Amigas dela comentaram: "o que é que se passa hoje com o Filipe?" Limitei-me a sorrir. Mas no final da noite, já no hall do hotel, quando cada um de nós íamos para o nosso quarto, ele limitara-se a dizer-lhe ao ouvido "gosto muito de ti" para depois se afastar.  
No dia seguinte, na praia, ele mantivera-se um pouco distante de mim, será que ele envergonhado pela forma como se comportou na noite anterior. Tânia provocava-o. Estendeu a toalha ao lado dele e ali montou a tenda. Eu limitei-me a observá-los à distância. Triste e em silêncio.

Depois de jantar, o grupo separou-se. Alguns deles foram para a discoteca, os outros disseram que iam lá ter mais tarde. Entre esses, estavam Edward e Tânia. Meu coração estremeceu quando me apercebi disso mas, como sempre, não demonstrei as minhas emoções. Se era assim que tinha de ser, pronto, que fosse…

Agora, tentava que a música a fizesse abstrair de tudo isso. Que tirasse de dentro da sua cabeça a imagem de Edward e Tânia juntos, quem sabe na mesma cama… Mas a imagem teimava em não me abandonar.

Nisto, ao abrir meus olhos, pensei que sonhava. Um pouco afastado, encostado a uma coluna, o rosto bonito escondido pelas sombras, estava Edward. Que parecia preso em contemplação. Que parecia olhar apenas para ela. "Estou a sonhar" pensei, "quero tanto vê-lo que já alucino"

Não, era mesmo ele. Sorri-lhe e fiz-lhe um gesto com a mão, a convidá-lo para juntar-se a mim na pista.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso e aproximou-se.

Pensei perguntar-lhe o que ele fazia ali, onde estava Tânia, mas acabei por não dizer nada.

Ele estava a dançar ao meu lado, as mãos dele na minha cintura, as minhas coxas a roçarem as pernas dele, o perfume dele a entrar dentro de mim, os lábios dele junto aos seus, as testas juntas, os corpos ao mesmo ritmo, o sorriso torto dele por todo o lado, as peles coladas, o que é que estava ali a passar-se, mas era tão bom, a sensação de que Edward me desejara, e eis que os lábios dele procuraram a medo os meus, como se ele tivesse medo que os rejeitasse e foi então que eu percebi que, durante tudo esse tempo, fora apenas isso que ele sentira, medo que eu não o desejasse, e então foi a minha vez de procurar os seus lábios e dizer-lhe assim "vem, sou tua…"

Beijamo-nos durante muito tempo, os nossos lábios colados como se sempre tivesse sido assim, o desejo a nascer tão forte que acabamos por sair dali quase a correr, de mãos dadas, felizes, para o hotel, até nos trancar-mos no quarto dele, tiramos as roupas, acariciamo-nos com urgência e nos fundimos num só.

E quando atingimos o clímax, ele gritou bem alto as palavras que eu sempre quis ouvir:

"Amo-te"


End file.
